


What the Doctor Ordered

by oeuvre24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione Winter Fic Exchange, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Healer Hermione, Marriage, Missionary, Post War, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oeuvre24/pseuds/oeuvre24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring shift at the hospital, all Hermione wants to do is come home and get into bed with her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeverEstHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverEstHolmes/gifts).



A sigh was the second noise in the room following the soft closing of the front door as Hermione entered her home after a particularly gruelling shift at work. She’d worked a tiring fifteen hour shift and only wanted three things: her husband, food, and sleep; in that particular order, too. She shrugged her arms out of her coat and hung it up on the coat rack, joining several other coats (mainly Draco’s) and a few hung up hats. Her shoes came off next and joined the other pairs lined at the door and she made a soft noise of content at the feeling of her toes on the plush carpet of the hallway. She walked quietly past the entrance to the living room and peeked in to see if her suspicions were correct, and they were. Curled up on the small bed under the window, her and Draco’s rambunctious one year old puppy (she refused to call him a ‘dog’ as he would always be a baby to her, no matter what Draco said) lay fast asleep. Said puppy, was aptly named Pavlov, something that had greatly amused Hermione upon thinking of it and had confused Draco until she’d went through the process of informing him why her choice was as funny as she’d laughed about it being.

 

_“Why do we even need a dog?” Draco grumbled as he walked alongside Hermione down the walkway between cages containing rescued dogs. She’d made the decision that when they got a dog, it would be from the pound, saving one’s life and — hopefully — enriching her and Draco’s._

 

_“Because it’s going to convince your parents and mine that we’re on our way to preparing for a child,” she reminded him absentmindedly, her attention more concentrated on the dogs looking back at her through the cages._

 

_“But we’re not on our way to preparing for a kid,” Draco drawled._

 

_“Exactly.”_

 

_They were coming to their third year of marriage and both sets of their parents were not subtle in the slightest in expressing their concern over why she and Draco didn’t have a child yet, or at least in the process of making one. To compensate to them over the fact that the both of them truly were not interested in having a child, or children,_ just _yet, Hermione brought up the idea of getting a dog to test the boundaries of their parental skills._

 

_It was the brown and white collie looking up at Hermione, with two different coloured eyes, that made not only her stop in her tracks, but Draco too._

 

With Pavlov fast asleep, Hermione walked up the stairs to her and Draco’s bedroom and the tiredness that had overcome her body was slowly seeping away at the thought of just what she wanted to do with her husband, regardless of it being past midnight. The room was pitch black when she opened the door — just how Draco liked it — and in her journey to the bed she tripped on something, most likely a shoe, which almost sent her to her knees and she snorted a small laugh at herself. She flicked on the lamp sitting on her bedside table and climbed onto the bed and lay facing her husband with a smile on her lips. The face which used to scowl and sneer and be completely unattractive to her, was now the face that could quirk a lip and make her weak in the knees. The eyes once cold and cruel, now held the softness of his love for her and could show her exactly what he needed and how soon he needed it. She reached her hand out to place it on his cheek and brushed her thumb against the scratchy stubble that now adorned his face (grown at her request…she truly loved his disheveled look) and then rubbed the pad of her thumb on his bottom lip, parted in sleep. She saw his eyebrows twitch slightly into a furrow before smoothing, and she ran her hand down from his face to his bare chest then to the waistband of his boxer briefs. “Draco…” She whispered to him as she slid her hand beneath the waistband to rest on his backside and graze her fingernails against his skin. “Draco, I’m home,” she whispered once more.

 

Draco slowly opened one eye and looked at her, then the corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. “Missed you,” he said sleepily and yawned widely as he wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her close to his chest.

 

“I missed you too,” she whispered and continued to run her fingers across his backside. “It was a quiet shift…”

 

“Hm?” He hummed, his tired way of conveying that he wanted to hear more. He found the bottom of her shirt and pushed his hand up to rest on the bare skin of her lower back.

 

“Yeah,” Hermione nodded with a smile and moved her lips closer to his. “I had a lot of time to think.”

 

Draco moved his head forward a little and pressed his lips to hers softly and tensed his muscles when she dug her fingernails into his arse. “Think about what?” He murmured.

 

Hermione withdrew her hand from his boxers and rest it on his lower stomach. “Many things,” she murmured and looked down to watch her hand travel down to rest on the bulge of his boxers. “Mostly you…”

 

She felt him tense up slightly and she moved her thumb across his clothed member. “Me?” Draco asked after a few seconds.

 

Hermione hummed and nodded slowly. “You…” She repeated and lifted her eyes to look at him. “Thinking about coming home to you.”

 

Draco moved his head closer, so when he spoke, their lips brushed together. “And what did you hope to happen when you came home?”

 

“That’s the fun part,” she smiled. “I _had_ hoped that you would be naked, but this is close enough, isn’t it?” She pressed her palm fully against his boxers and heard his intake of breath. She wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed to tell him such things. They had been married coming onto three years, and dating for two before that, so telling each other their needs and desires was never an issue anymore.

 

“Mmm, Healer Malfoy, those are entirely inappropriate thoughts to be having in the workplace,” Draco drawled and smirked as he dropped his hand to her bum to pull her over him, turning to lie properly on his back at the same time.

 

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “I can’t help what I think about,” she replied and grazed her teeth over his skin. “And if I want to think about my husband, naked in bed, and all the things we can do…” She trailed off, lifting her head up. “…Then so be it.” She kissed the smirk right off his face and pushed her hips against his. Draco breathed out harshly through his nose, and she moaned against his lips at the feeling of pressing themselves against each other, but she sat up and placed her palm flat on his chest.

  
Draco looked up at her, pupils dilated and chest rising and falling quicker than normal. He moved his hands up her thighs, under the pencil skirt she always wore to work, and manoeuvred it up, over her hips. She smiled when seeing his eyebrow quirk upwards upon seeing the lacy knickers she’d chosen to wear that day, and without warning, she ground her hips against his. She moaned and he let out a shaky breath as she continued to rock her hips against his, the only fabric separating them being their underwear. His fingers spread across her hips, gripping into her flesh, and his thumbs hooked in the elastic of her knickers, and pulled them down as much as possible. “Come on then,” he murmured, eyeing her again. “Show me what you were thinking of,” he prompted her with a smirk.

 

She grinned and pressed herself against his boxers whilst taking his hands to guide them to her shirt. While he unbuttoned her shirt with shaky fingers, Hermione made a steady rhythm against his cock, hard and covered still by his underwear. A particular roll of her hips made her moan loudly and try to replicate that exact movement to cause pressure against her clit. Another moan came from her lips when Draco’s hands opened her shirt and pushed down the cups of her bra to palm her breasts. Her jaw was slack as she stared down at Draco who was looking back at her with just as much lust as she was feeling. Her fingers curled into his chest and she ground herself against his front harder until she stopped herself. As much as she wanted to experience the always earth-shattering orgasms that Draco gave her, she didn’t want it to be from grinding against him like they were two teenagers risking being caught. She lifted herself up onto her knees, and Draco got the message instantly and with a grin of his own, his arse lifted off the bed so she could pull down his boxers.

 

Hermione let out a slight squeal and laugh as Draco’s arm wrapped around her waist, cradling her to his body as he turned them around so she was lying against the mattress. Shrugging out of her shirt, she then put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him hard, slipping her tongue between his lips to touch his, and she gasped against his lips when the head of his cock pressed against her cunt. “Draco…” She moaned, sliding her hands down his back to hold tight. She arched her back and the feeling of her breasts pressed to his chest sent a pleasurable feeling between her legs and the accompanying groan Draco sounded, sent shivers down her spine. His hand slid between them, thumb  touching her clit with _just_ the right amount of pressure. He knew her body so well; every freckle, bump and scar, every part that once she’d been ashamed of until he’d come along and coaxed her out of her self-consciousness, every part that made her giggle, or glare, or turn to putty in his arms. She was at his mercy when he had his hands on her. “No more…No more,” she breathed and reached between them to wrap her fingers around his length.

 

“Just what the doctor ordered, is it?” He humoured her, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth clumsily as he thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself within her. Even in the midst of sex, the things he said sometimes made her roll her eyes, but she really wouldn’t want it any other way. He growled against her shoulder on his next thrust when her nails dug into his back, urging him on. She moaned, and when her back arched, his strong hands went beneath her back to hold her against his chest.

 

“Draco,” she breathed, her cheek pressed against his. “Draco, as much as I love you…” She panted, “I’ve been wanting this all day…No more playing arou—” Her words dissolved to a loud moan as his hips thrust against hers and one hand moved between them to move his thumb hard and fast against her clit. His heavy breathing, her gasps and moans, and the sounds of their hips against each other, filled the room as he gave to her what she’d been thinking about since the moment she’d woken up in his arms that morning and instead of being able to take care of what she felt of him against the bottom of her spine, she’d had to get up and get ready for work. But this was so much better than her constant imagining throughout the course of the day. So much better.

 

She was wet, practically dripping for him, and felt the familiar curl in her stomach telling her what was going to happen soon. By the look on his face, the crease between his brows, the dash of redness across his cheekbones, he was close to finishing too. Hermione pushed at his shoulder, and with her other hand pushed on the bed, to use her weight to make him lie on the bed, which he did with no complaint and smirked as his hands traveled up her stomach to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. Her lips parted as she looked down at him, and her hands rest of his chest to push herself up and down against him, panting, with her toes curling as he hit _that_ spot over and over again. And when she didn’t think she could handle anymore, she reached the point she’d been striving for, and made it bloody well known to him too. Their moans were just as loud as each other’s as she clenched her inner muscles around him and he came too, and she didn’t mind that his hands dropped to her thighs and gripped her tight enough to leave a temporary mark.

 

They were sated, sweaty, breathing hard and fast, and Hermione lowered herself down so they were chest to chest, still with his cock inside her. “That was just what we needed,” she breathed against his shoulder, then kissed her way up his neck to his lips.

 

“You’re bloody incredible, Granger,” Draco murmured against her lips, using her maiden name which had become more of a term of endearment over the years, despite anyone else’s confusion of why he said it so often. His large hands covered her bum, pushing her closer to him. “You should think those thoughts more often at work,” he chuckled lazily.

 

“Who says that I don’t?” She smirked and bit his lip. “You’re not getting off so easily though,” she told him a few minutes later and used his chest to push herself upright. She unhooked her leg from around his hip and regretfully felt him slip out of her as she got off the bed. Off went her remaining clothes and she dropped them to the floor. “I’m going to have a shower, and I really wouldn’t want to waste any water if you want one afterwards too,” she looked at him.

 

He grinned and shook his head as he sat up. “I’ll just have to join you then, won’t I?” He smirked and got out of bed too, squeezing her bum as he walked past her to get to the ensuite. She laughed and heard the shower turn on. “Come on now, Granger, wouldn’t want our water bill to rise any higher,” he humoured and she rolled her eyes as she joined him.

**Author's Note:**

> From SeverEstHolmes request: "Pretty much happy with anything - smut included!"  
> Thanks to narcissablaq (tumblr) for beta-ing this fic!


End file.
